The city of Shurtugal
by Thorntagh
Summary: the land of alagaeisa is under attack by a force that calls themselves lucifers wrath the only way to survive is to call upon help outside there world, supernatural help, of the shadow hunter variety.
1. Chapter 1

hey im trying out writing a fanfiction its goign to be a crossover between the mortal instruments and eragon plz review if you like it :) btw sorry i type really fast and althoguh this had auto correct i probably got a lot of spelling errors in advance

Alagaesia arya pov:

"What do you want, milady?" Enquired my temporarily appointed second in command "nothing blodgham you know how you have not been required whilst in my services as you were during eragons, it is unfortunate he left but alas now that we are returning to elesmera we might be able to get more peace what with galbotorix gone" Arya said with a note of anxiety in her voice "aye, that is so but I've lived long enough to know there will always be conflict raging in alageasia one way or another I just hope that it will be a while until I'm proved right" he murmured. "Silence blodgham! It's not wise to dwell upon such depressing matters leave me and we'll ride at first light, once we're home ill beable to reunite with firnen" As you wish milady" he said bowing his head and backing away. Arya hated to be sharp with him but knew it had to be done at times.

1 week later: arya woke to the sounds of knocking on her door so went to check who it was, it was her maid malik:"milady we bring news or raids occurring throughout our bordering cities there have been no survivors from the attacks we require the assistance of you and firnen immediately arya drottingnu" said Malik backing away fervently. "I will be there shortly, what is the estimated size of the enemy force?" I enquired. "We believe there to be roughly 1000men at the least ma'am." "Ok me and firnen will arrive shortly" Malik left and closed the door behind her. Arya lay back against the wall and sighed: ever since taking the throne she had begun to realise the stress her mother had gone through, this coupled with her becoming a rider had presented her with numerous problems to deal with and had barely any peace since that night with eragon... The two of them... with his hands cupping her face and looking deep into his eyes... "Arya I have reason to believe we have duties to attend to we not?" Firnen said interrupting her thoughts. "Oh yes we must leave at once" she said blushing brightly. It was hard to get used to someone else being able to access your mind so freely. Arya gathered her weapons and dressed for battle then climbing onto her companions back before saying now we ride lets show them the wrath of the riders my friend"

Arya and firnen soon reached osilon within the hour and was glad to see the elves preparing fortifications. They glided over the city watching the ppl below and continued to ceunon which took them both time to find even with firnens powerful memory as it was an unrecognisable wasteland they glided down to the ground and arya noted how most of the wreckage looked burned as if the enemies had attacked using fire. The two companions searched through the remains looking for any clue as to what they were up against but were unable to find anything to tell them what had happened other than the charcoal remains.

Arya and firnen flew back to osilon to await any reports and were greeted by The Lord of Osilon and given her chambers for the night. A maid told her she would be alerted if there was any news and left. With a sigh arya collapsed onto the bed as she fell into nightmares of burning cities and hooded foes.

"Milady milady the city is under siege we need your help immediately!" with a grumble arya climbed out of bed and rushed to firnen and proceeded to the main gates to see their opponents. Arya cried out in surprise as she saw 4 dragons swooping around, breathing fire at everything within their reach. The closest one was a dusty brown the colour of a wasteland, the second a blackish grey as if the black was starting to fade, the third was a shining silver that reflected all light and just cried for attention, the fourth which was gliding over head out of range of any arrows was a brilliant white and looked to be the one in charge. All the dragons carried upon their backs hooded warriors that wore cloaks so as their race and gender was undistinguishable. The figure upon the white dragon cried out with a voice that reminded arya of the forges and the sharp sound of metal on metal said "arya drottingnu we have come to raze your lands none can stand in our way, your own dragon is young and weak and we have already overcome murtagh, your champion eragon has fled this land and we have come to take control anyone who stands against us will feel our wrath as none of you here or any of this world can destroy us, we are demons from the deepest if hell and we have the might of lucifer within our souls.

Arya gasped in fear and felt the gaze of ppl watching her. "Go!" One shouted "flee" said another and a third said "leave arya, leave and prepare the armies and gather all the help you can if what this man says us true then we will need all the help we can get" arya turned to see who had spoken and found herself looking into the the Solomn catlike eyes of blodgham. She felt a rush of sympathy towards the noble elf but decide it only right to respect his request and so she thought "firnen I think it's time we left" so the two companions said off into the sunset towards alagaesia as they heard the leader cackling behind them: "yes you can run little elf but you cannot fight none of you can defeat us!"

Upon arriving at elesmera she explained what had happened to the leaders and they were shocked and immediately set about making preparations to fight. Arya wondered how she could possibly hope to solve this fight when she had nothing to solve it with. Then she remembered the words of the white dragons rider:"none of this world can defeat us" and mused over his words turning it over in her mind Before going to firnen asking what he thought. Firnen replied "eragon has left this world have you considered he might have made friends of other races who can overcome the "forces of lucifer"". "Hmmmm" arya replied deep in thought ill scry him now we need all the help we can get. Arya rushed over to her own personal scrying rune which before he had left eragon had used the name of all names to allow her scrying pool to find him wherever he was and to scry him even with the wards of elesmera which had been placed. She muttered the words of the ancient language under her breath and was overjoyed to be greeted with eragons face whom she thought shed never see again. "Arya I'm glad to see you again, do you aquire my assistance at all?" Eragon enquired. "Aye eragon great strife has struck the lands" arya outlined all that had happened so far and told him what the white dragons rider had said. Eragon mused for a few minutes then snapped to attention, arya could never help but admire the soldier that lay within him but she remembered what was required and scolded herself fit not putting her people before her feelings, eragon interrupted her thoughts by saying "murtagh is a valuable resource I would advise you to send scouts to find him as with him on your side it could even the odds, also try to get word to Nasuada and orik as they are the only two other influential leaders whom might people to help you. What that white dragons rider said though is quite disturbing but I don't understand why have you called me surely you realise I won't be able to reach there in time and I don't have enough energy saved up to transport myself into alagaesia." "No no I understand you can't reach us but me and firnen were thinking perhaps you could send across help from wherever it is you are that can save us from these riders." " ok ill see what I can do tell me where and when you would like to receive the help I can find for you." "Next week Monday morning at the border of elesmera I and the leaders shall wait for you there" "aye well hold out until my help arrives goodbye arya."


	2. Chapter 2

Idris clary pov

Me and Jace had just finished doing homework for our latest tutor a Mr Alfonse who was taking the training very seriously "what's a shax demon I asked Jace?" Irritation was obvious in my voice as the this was the seventh time I'd asked for his help. He didn't miss a beat as he immediately replied with ah Alfonse look at the struggles you've created the trying times are hard for us all and not even the happy are saved from your endless endeavours. A shax demon is a scouting demon usually used to tract creatures down but they might as well hire me for that." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and noted down what he'd said. We continued with our work for another hour and was then interrupted by a knock at the door. Seeing as it was Jaces room he got the door and opened it to find a breathless Isabelle who said "we... Need... You... To help us... Come on!" She said gasping for breath. "Ok ok we'll be down in a min we'll meet you down there" Jace said looking startled at Isabelle having been in such a rush to tell them. "Seems like the city of New York requires our help once again my fair lady" declared Jace bash fully holding out his arm as a gesture for clary to accompany him. Clary gave him her exasperated expression that she gave him whenever he got too iconic but it only seemed to fuel his enthusiasm as the moment she hooked her arm through his, she found herself being dragged after Isabelle. Clary sighed as she thought about boring it must of been before Jace had entered her life.

They entered the meeting room and were shocked to see a large gathering of shadow hunters already placed within the room. Clary and Jace looked around the room noticing a few new faces then aline penhallow walked up to them and started to explain "we have had a new plea for help and some shadow hunters are being picked to go on this mission, never know you might just get lucky this time" she said with a wink in Jaces direction. Jace gave her one of his golden smiles and started questioning her on some of the new members around the room. Clary glanced around looking for familiar faces and caught sight of Isabelle and Alec by their parents, Tony Alfonse in deep discussion with the newly elected consul Penhallow. Then she caught side of a guy standing away from the crowd yet still somehow dominating the room. "So" said Jace startling clary out of her thoughts of the stranger who is this he said gesturing to a young man in his late teens sauntering over to them. "Oh yes, Jace Clary say hello to my cousin Sam Parkinson." "Not another one cried out a familiar voice from behind" course it was Simon. "So whatcha doing round here rat face thought you couldn't enter holy ground" said Jace with his usual drawl while in Simons presence. "Well it seems your blood is more magical than any of us could of thought" said Simon with a mocking bow. "Oi oi what's going on here then" Clary recognised an English accent and turned round to find Sam who had spoken. He had a calm outgoing demeanour that gave Clary the impression of someone who was always happy. "Quiet!" Shouted a sharp voice cutting through the noise in the room everyone looked up to see the consul standing on a small plinth which contributed to her already tall appearance. "We have been alerted to a few foe we are not sure what they are doing but they call themselves "lucifer's wrath" as shadow hunters it is our duty to destroy anyone who goes by the name of demon. Here we have a spokes person from the lands of a place called alageasia where they need our help he calls himself eragon."

"Yes thank you miss Penhallow" replied the stranger stepping up to the plinth as he nodded to the consul in a gesture of respect. Clary noted how he had a blue sword at his hip and what looked like diamonds around his waist, he spoke with authority and the weariness of a war veteran. "I am eragon I come from alagaesia a small enough island in the middle of the pacific which has been shrouded from progress of the outside world for the last few hundred years. I don't expect any of you to believe me straight away but I and saphira would be extremely grateful for your help-" The consul gave a light cough and interrupted eragon by telling the crowd "eragon is a dragon rider and his dragon is saphira." Aline gave her tinkling laugh as she questioned "mother we fight demons do you realise expect us to believe that within the last millennium the nephilum haven't seen any of these dragon riders?" The consul who was obviously expecting this sharply nodded towards eragon. Suddenly there was an explosion from the side of the room and everyone turned around to face a giant scaly head, with long eyelashes and scaly lids which blinked every 10 seconds. Eragon used everyone's shock to explain "this is saphira." Of course the first one to move towards the dragon was Jace as he sauntered over but was soon accompanied by Alec and Sam as the 3 of them, along with everyone else in the room marvelled at the sight of Saphira. "What is going to happen then? I mean everyone has to stay at their institutes to deal with demons so how are we going to spare any shadow hunters" piped up Isabelle who had been unusually quiet until now. "Yes, we understand none of the leaders of the institute can go so we all calling upon all the help we can get. As we are not overly friendly with any of the vampires only one of them choose to accept" she said nodding in Simons direction who then blushed crimson at being pointed out to the crowd. "We have also spoken to praetor Scott leader of the lupus guard and explained to him the direness of our situation but he also said that if Simon is going then it is only fitting Simons guard ie Jordan should accompany him. Jordan as accepted to come as long as Maia can come too. We are not friends with any faeries who we could trust with such a mission and with the passing of the late Ragnor Fell then the temporarily appointed head of warlocks Magnus Bane has been picked. However if Mr Bane does not accept then we will have to start an inquiry after the book of white which I'm sure would be inconvenient" replied the consul brushing of Magnus's half hearted protests. "Also we need a warlock to open the portal to alageasia and back which would be impossible whilst your here Mr Bane. "Now" said the consul her gaze drifting to clary and Jace "we are going to send you two aswell because we believe Sebastian to still be at large and it would be best if you were as far away from him as possible, your are allowed to bring one companion each she said to the assembled crowd." Simon seemed to take pity on Sam who was looking rather dejected so sleeved him, Clary of course took Isabelle without hesitation and Jace selected his parabati: Alec. "Right she said to the newly assembled gathering in the centre of the room you are to go and pack your things, clary and Jace will be supervised by Tony here and mayrse look after your kids until then as for the rest of you be back here in an hour of course on the way to alagaesia you will all be accompanied by eragon for the trip.

Eragon couldn't believe his luck in that the nephilum had agreed so soon to his plea for help and immediately rushed to a bowl of water where he brought up arya in the water. He noted from the circles under her eyes that she must of not had any sleep since their last talk and jumped at seeing his face. He explained to her that the help would arrive the next day at the designated place and he explained the nature of the people her were going to help. Arya then asked him "have you checked to see whether any of the eggs you have, have reacted with any of the people there because they are at least partly human." "You are brilliant you know that arya! Ill check with them later but ill see you in the morning tomorrow so until then bye." Eragon sighed as he looked into the fading face of Arya as her terrified eyes looked up at him, he just wanted to comfort her but then she disappeared. Eragon then started to rush around the house as he let the few eggs he'd brought with him encounter everyone around him. The first person he encountered a boy who looked quite lanky with a shaggy brown mop of hair and called himself Sam, almost immediately there was a tapping noise near Eragons head and he reached into the space to pull out a pale, almost turquoise egg that was starting to crack. Sam looked shocked and his expression turned to disbelief as eragon told him of what was happening and then the dragonet started to climb out. The dragon was a shimmering turquoise much paler than saphira and eragon looked in joy as he saw the boys face change as his mind came into contact with the dragon. He started clutching the dragonet in his arms and eragon explained to him "your dragon needs some things before we leave I should have the necessary foods in saphira's saddle bags, if you go find her in the meeting room and tell her I sent you and about your dragon then she should be able to help you however there is more I will tell you on the journey" the boy ran on his way with an expression of pure joy plastered across his face as he scurried off. Eragon felt elated at such early success and set off eagerly to see whether it would occur again. Unfortunately no one else other than Sam became a rider that day but as saphira told him later that day "back in Arya's care there are many more eggs that we might be able to hatch" eragon could tell she was just trying to cheer him up. "Yikes looks like we're going to be late if we don't hurry up" said eragon glancing at one of the gifts Sam had given him earlier which he called a "watch" Saphira snorted in derision to let eragon know what she thought of the devices from this world. Eragon chuckled to himself as he started to run towards the meeting room saphira guiding him in his mind. Eragon walked in to find everyone waiting for him and those to accompany him were kitted in some sort of leather armour which he didn't think would last very long in a fight. He also noticed how they seemed to be carrying two chests as well as their sacks of belongings but couldn't figure out what they might contain. "So... Decided to finally grace us with your presence have you?" Enquired the golden haired boy with a smirk. "Sorry for being late I'm easily confused with remembering new routes" confessed eragon with an apologetic smile to Jace. "So what may I ask is this" it was the spiky haired man who had spoken this time and he was pointing at the dragonet in Sams arms. "That is Sams dragonet, he hatched earlier today" and then eragon was bombarded with questions of how and why the dragons hatched and eragon gave a rough outline of why the dragons would hatch and the required conditions. When everyone was satisfied with eragons response and had finished cooing over the dragonet. The consul announced that they would have to say their goodbyes for the necessary conditions were soon disappearing and Magnus was to create the portal to the place which Eragon had said that locals "the Bermuda Triangle" and Eragon said he was going to show his memories to Magnus

**right so i broughtt in the mortal instruments cast now if any ones clever enough they can probably see where all this is going, im probably going to update every week pleeease comment if you have any ideas they will be much appreciated-thx**


	3. Chapter 3

Arya and firnen had been waiting with lord daethdir and too of the other high ranking lords for the past hour but there was still no sign of help. Her companions were growing restless and daethdir growled "Arya we have been here since sunrise and there is still no sign, are you sure that help is really coming." Arya knew she should bite back a reply but couldn't help say "of course lord daethdir if you want to lead the charge against four riders and their dragons with not a dragon on your side then be my guest" one of the other lords, an old friend: lord wraithran, gave a slight chuckle which she was grateful for and daethdir turned his head muttering under his breath but Arya let it pass. Another 20 minutes passed until there was a small hurricane and everything lose started to be sucked in to some sort of a hole in the air which started to grow and grow until it was large enough for firnen to fit through and no sooner had they thought entered her head than out came saphira gliding through the swirling mist with two figures perched on her back. Following eragons dragon came his entaurage lead by a boy with a golden halo of hair on his head, a girl with a mass of firery red hair tumbling down her shoulders, a boy with a mop of black hair from under which shone two twinkling blue eyes then came a female copy but with brown eyes. They were followed by two people who were obviously a couple and walked with a prowl, the boy strong and muscular, the girl looked slight and agile aswell as ebony skin the kind arya had seen only among the people of Nasuadas old tribes. Behind these two walked a guy with tousled curly black hair and a wary pace who was then followed by a spiky haired young man of an appearance arya had never seen before but he seemed to be holding some sort of overweight cat. All in all arya thought this to be an odd assortment of people to bring to a battle field. Arya walked over to welcome Eragon and the newcomers followed by some rather hesitant lords. She introduced herself to the the newcomers and the first to introduce them self was the golden halo as he strolled over to Arya with a wary grin plastered across his face. "So are you the revolutionary leader" the boy enquired. "Aye I was the one who called upon your help" replied with a much firmer tone that didn't match her nervousness. "We have called upon your help so that you can assist us we will reward you for your services, these horse will take us there they are our friends we expect you to treat them with as much respect as you would me, now two people to one horse." As if on command Horses came galloping from the surrounding forest. Jace helped clary onto a baige stallion then climbed on himself then they started trotting after the other lords while Jace noted how the one who called herself Arya climbed onto a green dragon, silently he wondered to himself whether everyone in this world had a dragon and if so how soon would he get one. Jordan then pulled Maia up onto a hazel mate beside him and Isabelle and Simon both scrambled onto a chestnut smaller horse which left Magnus and Alec next to a dark black stallion. As if sensing the awkwardness in the air Eragon stepped forward and asked if one of them would like to ride on Saphira with him. Magnus shot Alec a questioning look but Alec simply said "no no ill be fine" and Magnus nodded in agreement without needing to be told twice eragon scrambled onto Saphira and they both flew away.

"so...?" magnus said once they had both climbed onto the stallion. "so what?! i thought that we had nothing more to discuss!" Alec yells halfheartly as he half notices magnus's arms wrapped around his waist. "well i suppose i thought that we could... i dunno move on?" suggested magnus. Alec noticed the pained exspression on his face as he said it but shurgged it off as his imagination playing tricks on him. unbeknown to Alec, magnus was finding it just as hard if not more to be around him than alex was. they rode on in silence for ten minutes. Then magnus interrupted the silence by saying "well alec what do you make of this place then?" Alec turned round to look magnus in the eye with some degree of bafflement but decided to humour his ex by saying "well the the people here are kind of strange, apparently they can do magic they all look different also they are all mythical which is just unbelieveable" he says rolling his eyes at magnus. magnus chuckles slightly but tries to cover it up with a cough. he looks mounrfully into the back of alec's head as he starts to realise what he has lost. alec can feel magnus's eyes on the back of his head so decides to just stare forward so as to keep a lookout for movement upahead.

**i wasnt sure what to do with magnus and alex so plz comment if you would like them either to get back together, move on and become friends or stay the way they are much appreciatedddddd thxxxxx**


End file.
